


It's That Serious?

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, TJ is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: "Hey, Cyrus.""Hey, why that solemn face?""We need to talk.""Is everything okay?""I've messed up-big time, Cyrus. Can you help me?""It's that serious?""Underdog, I could face suspension."





	It's That Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, just a short fic about TJ facing the consequences of stealing the golf cart. It's a follow up to Shut Up and Drive, so if you haven't read that, I recommend you go and read it if you'd like (: 
> 
> Enjoy this and have a good day!

"Hey." TJ greeted Cyrus, at the empty, practically deserted bleachers.

As much as he tried to deny it to himself, Cyrus had missed TJ. A lot. So much, in fact, that his heart had almost ached, on top of the heartbreak and jealousy that came with TJ dating Kira.

Cyrus casted his mind back briefly to when he'd seen TJ and Kira at the swings together, and the unshakeable feeling of betrayal as the memory of him and TJ hanging out together at the place they first talked properly, the place they had called their own, ran through Cyrus mind. They were clearly happy together, and TJ was obviously much happier around Kira than he'd ever been around Cyrus. 

They'd been attached at the hip for all of a week and a half, or two weeks, when TJ had called Cyrus out of the blue yesterday night. He sounded upset as he told Cyrus about how much he'd missed hanging out with him and how we just wanted things to go back to normal again, that Kira couldn't possibly interfere anymore because he'd had a word with her.

Cyrus had panicked, initially, thinking it was about how he'd reacted to the couple and that perhaps TJ had picked up on Cyrus jealousy and broken up with Kira out of pity for him. TJ had been rapid to reassure him that this was most certainly not the case and he just didn't want to hang out with her as much; he explained that she was too clingy and overbearing, never letting him hang out with his friends anymore. 

TJ had proceeded to apologise about excluding Cyrus and Cyrus felt him breath out a huge sigh if relief-magbe, just maybe, he wasn't such a loser, after all. He had asked TJ if he'd been too annoying at any point, and TJ had told him, in a soft tone, that Cyrus could never annoy him and that comment was a heat of the moment thing. In response to this, Cyrus had grinned like a madman and did so even more when TJ asked to meet him at the bleachers after school the following afternoon. 

So, here he was, at half past four in the afternoon, meeting up with his crush for the first time in forever. It had certainly felt like an eternity, anyway.

"Hey, why that solemn face?" Cyrus asked, attempting to have TJ's current facial expression and deconstruct it. 

He seemed worked up about something, Cyrus observed, despite the fact that he thought hey'd put everything bad behind them by now. Had be done something wrong? Who knew? His heart was pounding rapidly against his chest in fear. What was wrong?

In answer to the question, TJ sighed heavily, patting the place next to him and gesturing for Cyrus to sit down. 

"Sit down." 

"Why? What is it? What's wrong?" 

"We need to talk."

"About what?" 

TJ bit his lip in silence, wringing his hands idly and uncertain of where to start. How could he? This was all so ridiculous. 

"About something important." 

Cyrus frowned, and TJ felt a warm glow of appreciation at Cyrus' seemingly geniune concern for him.

"Is everything okay?" 

No, not exactly, TJ thought to himself silently. He shook his head, placing it in his hands sevrsl seconds later with a groan. 

"Where do I start?" 

The corner of Cyrus' lip twitched, almost imperceptibly.

"From the beginning, maybe?" 

TJ stared down at his trainers. Why was this so difficult to tell to Cyrus, the only person he could truly open up to? 

If he mulled this over, with a heavy heart, he often became aware of the answer very quickly: because he cared about Cyrus so deeply, like nobody else, and detested the thought of ever letting him down.

"I've messed up-big time, Cyrus. Can you help me?" 

"What've you done?" 

TJ was silent for eight seconds. 

"TJ?" 

"I stole a golf cart, okay? I stole a goddamn golf cart, and nearly hit a kid, and brought the contents of the stock cupboard almost crashing down on Buffy and I-just as Metcalfe arrived." 

"Sorry, what?" 

Cyrus was in disbelief. He didn't think anybody would be crazy enough or bold enough to attempt that-not even TJ.

"You heard me." 

"You're not kidding me? You actually stole a golf cart from the PE department?" 

TJ nodded miserably. 

"Ask Buffy. She'll tell you the same thing." 

Cyrus took a few seconds to process this. 

"But why did you do it? And why was Buffy there?" 

"I was trying to do Buffy a favour." 

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was trying to help her get around school, what with her leg injury, you see-and to get to the Spikes game to watch them play one last time." TJ sighed. "It didn't work, of course. These things never do. We were taking it for a test run, and I think it's safe to say both Buffy and I can collectively agree on the fact that I'm an abysmal driver." 

"I'm sure you weren't that bad." 

"You should have seen me, Underdog. I was swerving all over the place. It was utter chaos. Absolute madness. We even narrowly avoided this kinda tall kid with glasses and red hair." 

"Gus?" Cyrus asked incredulously. 

"Who?" TJ responded in confusion. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

"Never mind. So, how much trouble are you in, anyway?" 

TJ frowned.

"Big trouble. Like I mentioned earlier, if you really wouldn't mind, I need your help." 

"It's that serious?" 

"Underdog, I could face suspension."

Cyrus gasped in shock. TJ could be suspended, for stealing a golf cart? Was he kidding right now? That was crazy. That was ridiculous. Principal Metcalfe had officially taken things way too far, at this point. 

"That can't happen. I can't imagine life here without you, TJ." 

TJ looked touched by the words.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it either, Cyrus. That's why I need you to help me so urgently."

"I will, but how?" 

"I'm being put on mock trial on Friday and Saturday, like in court, but it's actually taking place in the school theatre, I think. Apparently, anyway." 

Cyrus perked up slightly at this prospect.

"That sounds interesting." 

"Not to me, it doesn't." TJ muttered in utter misery and despair. 

"Okay, that's fair enough. People react to different situations differently. I get that. Anyway, what can I do to help you?" 

TJ looked up and looked Cyrus straight in the eye. 

"I need a lawyer, and I think that, if you wanted to, you'd be the most beneficial candidate for one, as well as already knowing me and being on my side. Assuming you're on my side, that is." 

Cyrus just stared for a few seconds, before composing himself.

"Of course I am, Teej. Why wouldn't I be? We're really close, after all. But, just one question." 

"Shoot. Go for it. Knock ourself out." TJ told Cyrus, before hastily adding, "not literally, obviously." 

Cyrus chuckled lightly, a smile carving out adorable dimples onto his face. 

"I know. And, the burning question is: why me?" 

"You've got to be kidding me. You're only the smartest, most intelligent person I know, Cyrus Goodman. If anybody I know and care about can defend me, well, it's you."/p> "It is?" Cyrus queried, his eyes wide in surprise. "Of course. You're amazing, you know that, right?" Cyrus cheeks turned pink. "I'm really not. If anything, that would be you." "You had really better stop being so modest, Cyrus. Believe me. You're amazing. Period. Take a compliment. You underestimate how much people care about you." "Oh. Okay..." A visibly flustered Cyrus answered, almost rendered speechless for once in his life. "Thank you. I really care about you too, TJ. More than you'll ever know. So, of course I'll help you. I'll get my best suit together and write an argument for this. Hopefully, I'll be able to persuade them to not punish you. I'll certainly try my best, anyway." TJ grinned a one thousand watt grin, bright and electric. "Thanks, Cyrus. I seriously appreciate your assistance and your support. I really hope we can do this."

Cyrus did too. If they didn't win this case, TJ would be suspended from Jefferson-forever. 

The stakes were way too high.

There was no way he was ever letting that happen. 

He was going to win the case, no matter what. 

After all, TJ was worth it. Always. 

Cyrus prayed to God for good luck. 

They'd sure need it. 

How was this going to go down? 

Only time would tell. Who knew what would happen? 

The only thing Cyrus knew, was that he'd do anything for TJ, no matter what.

Now, he just had to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments if you like it!


End file.
